1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photodetector including a photodetection element array and to a spectrometer using the photodetector.
2. Related Background Art
A spectrometer is an optical device for separating light to be measured into its spectral components with a dispersive element such as a prism or a diffraction grating. By detecting the spectral components of light separated by the dispersive element, the wavelength distribution of the light or the intensity of a specific wavelength component of the light can be known. Thus, spectrometers are used in a variety of application areas (for example, See Reference 1: JP-A-2000-65642).